


A short story of life (never gonna finish)

by Dem0n_b0ii



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Story - Freeform, Other, POV First Person, Short Story, Suicide, veryyyyyy short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0n_b0ii/pseuds/Dem0n_b0ii
Summary: (trigger warning suicide/jumping of buildings)  first time writing/posting not sure if this will go anywhere just a random story I came up with.





	A short story of life (never gonna finish)

**Author's Note:**

> (trigger warning suicide/jumping of buildings)

“ _many have tryed to kill me and many have failed but I would love for you to be the first to send me to the grave._ “

His words still rang clear in my head. I keep replaying that moment over and over again as if it will bring him back as if I would suddenly make sense of what he said just before he jumped...


End file.
